chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Youtube Channel?
Alrighty, It's late at night, but I just came up with this idea. Since I have to upload tech videos somewhere, and I can't do it on my Youtube Account, why don't we create a Chrono.Wikia youtube account? We can do promotion, video uploads, etc. The password would be for people who had proven themselves trustworthy, or everyone. The problem I see with the everyone idea is that, well...people could use it to boost subscriber counts, spam people, etc. I'm going to sleep, let me know what you think! --Sonicboom112 04:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Funny enough... I've started a forum simliar to this here: Forum:Promoting Our Wiki where I mention I will moderate the Chrono Wiki Facebook. But I was still looking for someone to volunteer to set up a Chrono Wiki YouTube channel. I personally had no experience with how to set that up. So I def support the idea of starting a Chrono Wiki youtube account. :We can upload tech animations, boss fights, sidequest tutorials, etc. As for the promotion thing... I think it should be moderated by at least two to three people. But since our community is still rather small... one will do for now. Would you willing to moderated the youtube account? I can see you have the experience necessary to make videos. I for one think this would be a great addition and way to promote Chrono Wiki even more! Zeypher 08:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it! I'm gonna get started right now on a cool...everything! I'll call it...eh. What should I call it? Chrono's Wiki? --Sonicboom112 11:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Just simply call it Chrono Wiki's YouTube Channel or Chrono Wiki. Like the facebook page: View Here Zeypher 11:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ChronoWiki is taken, so is Chronos Wiki okay? --Sonicboom112 11:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) How about TheChronoWiki? --Sonicboom112 11:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) We r up And Running. How should I give out the password. Don't check it yet though, I'm gonna be doing some stuff. --Sonicboom112 12:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :We can send it through email? Go to my userpage and you'll see an option in the sidebar to the left, Email. Zeypher 12:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::BTW what did you end up naming it as? Also who in charge of this ChronoWiki Channel? We have to make sure that this page you're making lets everyone know that this is the official channel? Better yet we need to get in contact with YouTube to have them delete that page, because it doesn't even have any videos in it... and we are the Chrono Wiki representatives...? Hm....? Zeypher 12:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) TheChronoWiki They don't allow spaces. Yeah I saw him, and I was all Like, WOW WTF. We can't delete him yet, since he's signed on recently, but I'll give it a shot. I'll put our top bar as official channel of the Chrono Wiki. Also, for whatever reason, I don't see a sidebar that says e-mail. Sonicboom112 12:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Just send me the link.. can't find it on google. (too new i guess). And I didn't mean to delete the user itself... just the page the user created. Zeypher 12:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) That's deleting the User...That Page is his homepage, its the only page he gets. If that goes away, so does he. http://www.youtube.com/user/TheChronoWiki?feature=mhum OH Please get Final Fantasy Wiki to add us as a Friend and as an Affiliate. That way, when someone subscribes to them, they might subscribe to us as well! :Ah well... we should at least message this user and let them know that we are the official Chrono Wiki representatives. As for FFWiki... we can message and asked them and see what they say? Zeypher 12:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Sounds fine...We need to get up some videos stat, so that people can start seeing the channel. I'm busy right now making it all look good. Maybe we can start with something small like the intro from CT. --Sonicboom112 12:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know how to record videos from my SNES? I'm afraid I won't be able to really moderated the youtube account... Zeypher 12:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it, I'll get it done in 5 minutes or so. --Sonicboom112 12:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Good beans! Also I've sent you a message in youtube for the password and stuff and I've messaged FFWiki about the affiliation. Hope to hear from them soon. Zeypher 12:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) this sounds like a great idea! i haven't seen the page yet, but we should def post a full, 100% walkthrough of Chrono Trigger. Every side quest, every tech, everything. that would be amazing. and hopefully the person who does it would have actual recording equipment and a good emulator so its not just another one of those walthroughs with a recorder in front of a tv with crappy sound and visuals. the definition of good recording quality is all of Chuggaaconroy's videos. check some of them out so you can see what i mean. TheGreatestSuperSaiyanofAll 19:23, August 9, 2011 (UTC) So far, five or six episodes of the walkthrough exist on CommanderCobalt's Youtube page. Trouble is, we've stopped updating everything here, since we abandoned the wiki and moved it here. You should be able to find links to it on the main page. --— Radical D (bother \ 01:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC)